


Piccolo Goes Down

by dbzkink



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Blow Jobs, Digital Art, Fanart, Gay, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbzkink/pseuds/dbzkink
Summary: Piccolo going down on Vegeta.
Relationships: Piccolo/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Piccolo Goes Down

**Author's Note:**

> I’m slightly obsessive when figuring out new things so I’ve been art-ing instead of sleeping 🤪. I wanted to draw my favorite rarepair getting up to some hanky-panky, but I also wanted to try a loose style of shading as my tendency with everything is to overwork it. So I did a very fast sloppy shade-job expecting it just to be for my own edification, but I kind of like how it turned out, so it is now my twitter banner and I decided to share it here.

He’s going down...he’s yelling timber...


End file.
